


Mage: chapter 28- Captured

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [28]
Category: Original Story
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: chapter 28- Captured

Chapter 28- Captured

Part 1- An Unexpected Betrayal 

Alex, Tony and Bip sat around the small table, each holding a handful of cards close to their chests.

“Go fish!” called out Bip excitedly.

“For the last time we’re not playing Go Fish,” replied Alex in a fed up tone.

Bip floated up from his seat dropping his cards behind him.

“I’m sick of this game, I’m gonna go to bed. Tell Liz I say goodnight when she gets in.”

The group’s attention was drawn to the door by a sudden loud knocking. Tony placed his cards down on the table, stood up from his chair and walked across to the door.

“Guess that must be her. Wonder what held her up so long?” Tony said as he reached out to the door handle.

“Wait!” shouted Alex.

Tony turned around to look at Alex. He glared at the door, a serious aura coming over him.

“Something’s wrong…” Alex continued. 

“Wrong? Like wha…” 

Tony’s words were suddenly cut off as the door caved in, knocking him across the room. Alex jumped up out of his chair. He reached his arm out next to him as his blade began to form in a cloud of smoke. 

“Bip, get ready!”

Two men in police uniforms stormed into the house holding their guns aloft. Alex launched himself forward towards the men, swiftly slicing his blade through the air. His knife cut through the first officer’s gun before he had the chance to react. Alex cocked his arm back before launching it at the man’s head, knocking him out instantly. The second officer turned and raised his gun to Alex.

“On the ground now!” he ordered.

He looked away from Alex as he noticed Bip’s tail stretching out and coiling around his torso. Before he could move Bip let out a huge jolt of electricity. The officer’s body spasmed and his eyes rolled back in his head before he dropped unconscious to the ground. Alex and Bip locked eyes with each other.

“Come on, let’s get out of here!” Alex yelled.

“Not so fast,” came a familiar voice from the door way. Alex turned around to face the door. His eyes filled with horror and confusion as he sore Liz standing in front of him. 

“Wh…what?” Alex stammered.

Alex looked down to see his lower half beginning to be covered in a large crystal of ice. He quickly turned his head to face Bip, who continued to stare at Liz in confusion.

“Bip, get out of here now!” Alex yelled in a panic.

Bip snapped out of his confused state. He turned and began to fly towards the nearest window. A loud bang exploded from outside the door sending a small balled up net flying through the air towards Bip. The net opened up as it collided with Bip, tightly wrapping him and causing him to fall out of the air completely immobilized. Liz sauntered menacingly towards Alex.

“You thought you were smart trying to hide right under Mr Morhan’s nose. Looks like that backfired on you, hey?” Liz taunted as she reached Alex. She leant in close to whisper in his ear. “Just follow my lead, I’ll explain later.”

Alex listened on confused by Liz words. He gritted his teeth for a moment as he considered what to do before nodding his head slightly.

“You’d better know what you’re doing,” Alex whispered.

An officer pulled the door off the ground and grabbed Tony, placing a pair of hand cuffs on him. Another officer approached Liz, holding the net with Bip still trapped inside.

“Excuse me ma’am, what should we do with this one?” the officer grunted holing out the bag. 

“He’s mine. You can let him go,” Liz replied.

The man untied the net, opening it up allowing Bip to fly free. He looked at Liz confused for a moment.

“Liz? W… What’s going on?” Bip stammered.

“It’s gonna be ok, Bip… I’ve got it all under control.” 

Part 2- An Hour Earlier

Mr Morhan grabbed the phone out of Thucho’s hands, looking down at it intently. Liz looked across to Mr Thucho as his evil smile grew broader and broader. Mr Morhan raised his eyes towards Liz.

“Elizabeth…” Mr Morhan said, his friendly demeanour suddenly being replaced by one of distrust. “Care to explain this?” 

Charles turned the phone around. Liz leaned in to view the screen. She felt her heart starting to beat faster as sweat began to bead up on her brow, her mind panicking at the sight unfolding before her on the screen.

On the screen was a short repeating video of Alex running out of Mr Morhan’s office at the arena. She looked back up to Charles, as her mind continued to race to answer his question. He quickly pulled back the phone to watch the video one last time before handing it back to Mr Thucho.

“That video was taken last night at the property that was broken into. Seems like our culprit has been hiding right under our noses this whole time,” said Mr Morhan. “You wouldn’t have had anything to do with this… would you Elizabeth?”

“I…” Liz began to explain.

“They’ve probably been working together this entire time to take you down. We should dispose of them immediately sir,” Mr Thucho interrupted.

Mr Morhan looked at Thucho for a moment before turning his gaze back to Liz.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”

“ Alex and I aren’t friends…” Liz blurted out without thinking. “We met during the mage test and just happened to both take the same job. Honestly, I don’t really like him that much, he’s annoying and a massive slob. I had no idea that he had a secret agenda.”

Mr Morhan stared down Liz with an untrusting glare. There was an uneasy silence over the room as Liz tried to veil her fear. 

“Alright… I believe you,” Mr Morhan said breaking the silence.

Thucho’s jaw dropped as he heard Charles’ words.

“W… what?” muttered Thucho.

Mr Morhan raised his hand up in front of Thucho, silencing him. 

“Of course, you’ll have to prove yourself before I can fully put my trust in you… Go down to the hut and bring him to me alive. I’ll call in some friends to help you.”

Liz half-heartedly listened to Mr Morhan’s orders, her mind racing, trying to figure a way out of their situation.

Part 3- Captured

Liz pushed Alex down onto his knees in front of Mr Morhan who loomed menacingly above him. Alex looked up, glaring unflinchingly straight into Charles eyes. Alex was soon joined on the ground by Tony who continued to struggle against his restraints. 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here,” Mr Morhan said smugly, as he took a puff on his cigar. “We’ve caught ourselves an assassin and a runaway in one night.”  
The tension in the room continued to grow as Alex clenched his fists in rage.

“Now tell me something. I can think of a lot of people with a lot of reasons to want to kill me, but your face isn’t ringing any bells what so ever. So… who exactly are you, and why do you want to kill me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Alex grunted uncooperatively.

“Hmm, well I suppose it doesn’t really matter. No matter what you say you’ll end up in the same place.”

Tony’s eyes filled with panic as he frantically tried to free himself from his bindings.

“No… no you can’t send me back there… please I’ll do anythi…” Tony frantically pleaded.

Tony’s words were cut short as one of the officers in the room slammed the butt of his gun into his head, knocking him out instantly. Alex continued to stare down Mr Morhan with murderous intent as the officer walked behind him and raised his gun up.

“See you soon,” Mr Morhan taunted smugly.

The stock of the gun collided with Alex’s head, knocking him out and sending him dropping to the ground. The two officers approached the unconscious men, grabbed them by the arms and began to drag them out of the room.

“You know where to take them,” Mr Morhan instructed.

The men nodded and exited the room leaving Liz, Thucho and Mr Morhan alone. Mr Morhan walked around behind his desk and took a seat in the chair.

“Good work Liz, you’ve really proven yourself today,” Mr Morhan said as he lit up another cigar and kicked back in his chair. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Well now that the assassin has been caught it would seem like you’re no longer needed here,” Mr Thucho butted in as he walked across to Liz and began escorting her out of the room. “I’ll make sure that your final pay cheque is moved into your account post hast.”

“Not so fast Mr Thucho,” Charles interrupted.

Thucho and Liz turned around to face Mr Morhan.

“As I was saying before we were interrupted. I need capable people around who know how to follow orders. Which is why I would like to offer you a permanent position here”  
Thucho’s jaw dropped in shock as he heard Mr Morhan’s offer.

“Pe… Permanent? Sir, you cannot be serious?” said Thucho in dismay. 

“I most certainly am Mr Thucho.”

Thucho frantically approached Mr Morhan’s desk.

“Sir, I must implore you. We can’t trust her. For all we know she could be working with that assassin. As Chief of Security it is my job to protect you and so I beg you to reconsider.”

“And what a mess of that job you’ve made of recent,” Mr Morhan said in a commanding tone. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. “You’re meant to protect me. And yet you let an assassin waltz into my house completely undetected.”

Mr Thucho hung his head in shame. Mr Morhan let out a long sigh as he calmed himself.

“Consider this as your first warning.” Mr Thucho said breaking the silence.

Thucho raised his head to face Charles, his eyes filling with panic.

“But sir?”

“No buts! Unless you wish for a second,” Mr Morhan yelled before turning to face Liz. “Now Liz, what do you say?”

“Thank you, sir. I would be honoured to accept,” Liz replied without a moments hesitation.

“Welcome aboard then. Go back to the house for tonight until we have lodging for you within the mansion. Be here by eight o’clock tomorrow for your next shift.”

“Yes sir,” Liz said bowing her head slightly before turning around to leave the room. 

“And as for you,” Charles said as he turned to face Mr Thucho.

Liz exited the room, closing the door behind her as she did. She let out a deep breath as she walked down the hallways towards the house, her mind still panicking, trying to figure out her next course of action.


End file.
